Vice City Mainland
Vice City Mainland is the western part of Vice City in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It has four districts; Little Havana, Little Haiti, Viceport and Downtown. Character The landmass is divided into the poorer side (Little Havana and Little Haiti), the more affluent (Downtown) and the industrial (Viceport). This is the first section of Vice City available to the player in GTA Vice City Stories and the second in GTA Vice City. Most of Vice City Mainland is populated by working-class citizens and hobos, who are seen even in the more affluent area of the island, Downtown. Events of GTA Vice City Stories The island is the first part of the map the player visits in GTA: Vice City Stories and is the home of the protagonist Victor Vance in 1984 when he first arrives in Vice City to join the military in Fort Baxter Air Base. During the first act of the game, the island is mainly closed off, except for the Starfish Island, which has its' gates open in the western side. The bridges leading in and out of the island are once again reopened after the events of From Zero to Hero. Events of GTA Vice City The island is closed off in 1986 during the first part of GTA: Vice City due to the fear of a hurricane hitting the city, however after the events of Phnom Penh '86, the hurricane passes Vice City and all bridges are once again reopened. After the bridges are opened, Tommy Vercetti starts expanding his empire into the island and purchases a boatyard, a cab depot, an ice cream factory and a print works. Gang Control Vice City Mainland is home to several gangs during the events of GTA: Vice City and GTA: Vice City Stories: *The Cubans is a gang of Cuban refugees, hailing from the Little Havana district of the island. During the events of 1984, the Cubans are in a gang war with the Cholos, which they eventually win. By 1986, however, the Cubans are once again in a bloody conflict with the Haitians. They are led by Umberto Robina and his father, Alberto and primarily hang out around the Café Robina. * The Haitians hang out around Little Haiti and are led by Auntie Poulet. They are involved in a bloody gang war with the Cubans, which they eventually lose after the Cubans, aided with Tommy Vercetti, destroy their cocaine factory near the Vice City Junkyard. * The Vercetti Gang hangs around all over Vice City, including some parts of Vice City Mainland. It is the most powerful and influential gang in the city. It was established in 1986 by Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance after the murder of Ricardo Diaz, the city's previous top gang lord. * The Vance Crime Family hangs around all over Vice City, including some parts of Vice City Mainland. It is the most powerful and influential gang in the city during the events of 1984 and was established in the same year by Victor Vance, Louise Cassidy-Williams and Victor's brother, Lance. It is eventually disbanded in 1986 after Victor is shot down in a failed drug deal with the Forelli Crime Family. * The Cholos are a Mexican-American gang in Vice City Mainland in 1984. Not a lot is known about the gang, except that they are often feuding with the Cubans, the Trailer Park Mafia and the Vice City Bikers. Based in Little Haiti, they are eventually driven out of Vice City by Victor Vance. * The Trailer Park Mafia is a dixie mob based in the trailer park around the Sunshine Autos Car Showroom. They are headed by Marty Jay Williams and is wiped out in 1984, when Victor Vance kills Marty for kidnapping his wife and Victor's love interest, Louise Cassidy-Williams. * Vice City Bikers is a motorcycle club headed by "Big" Mitch Baker. They are quite an influential gang in 1984, however most of their assets are taken over by Victor Vance and the Vance Crime Family and by 1986 their turf has been reduced to the area outside The Greasy Chopper in Downtown. Notable Residents * Tommy Vercetti * Umberto Robina * Alberto Robina * Pepe * Rico * Auntie Poulet Places of Interest Vice City Mainland is also the home to many landmarks and places of interest in Vice City. Some of these include: * The Viceport Boatyard * The Hyman Memorial Stadium * The V-Rock Recording Studio * The Escobar International Airport Gallery VCM_Map.png|The map of Vice City Mainland. ViceportBoatyard-GTAVC.png|The Viceport Boatyard. HymanMemorialStadium-GTAVC.png|Hyman Memorial Stadium. VRockRecordingStudio-GTAVC.png|V-Rock Recording Studio in Downtown. EscobarInternationalAirport-GTAVC.png|Escobar International Airport. Navigation Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Vice City